I Only Wanna Be With You
by VerticalRunning
Summary: This will most likely be one shots all compiled together with the running theme of songs. Each chapter based on a song and not linked to any other chapter (unless stated). I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Latch

Amy closed her door quietly and dropped her bag to the floor sighing as she did.

Today had been a long day of avoiding Karma. To be honest the last two weeks had been centred on avoiding Karma.

Since the wedding there had been only one correspondence between them. Just one solitary text from Karma the night after the Wedding.

A single word with no explanation and no follow up.

_**Sorry.**_

Amy's thoughts had festered on that one text every day for the last two weeks. Her thoughts were so jumbled and loud she often found herself voicing them aloud.

Luckily for her she had been alone every time this had happened.

The blonde let out a groan of frustration and then walked over to her drawers, pulling out the first set of pyjama's she could lay her hands on.

Once into her new attire the teenager slumped onto her bed, placed her iPod in her dock and let the music clear her head.

The songs all seemed to calm her frazzled mind and sent her off into a state of serenity.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)_

Amy felt as though she was in a dreamlike state. The song was on her most played at the moment, although it calmed her it also set off twinges in her chest.

Karma had bought her this album.

There it was. That twinge again.

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)_

Suddenly the teen felt a hand on her arm and her eyes snapped open.

There in front of her was Karma, the girl that she had desperately wanted to see and speak to but had avoided for her own reasons.

She looked as beautiful as ever, the way the light was hitting her face right now showcased her freckles. Amy stared into her eyes and could see the numerous colours swirling in them.

The blonde went to speak but before she could even get her words out Karma had placed a finger on her lips.

Amy thought that she may get to hear Karma's euphonious voice for the first time in two weeks. She was greatly disappointed when Karma just removed her hand and placed it between them, shooting glances away from Amy.

_I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?_

Amy watched, entranced as Karma's hand slowly moved across the bed.

She swears she held her breath as she watched the auburn haired take her hand and interlock their fingers.  
The blonde tried to catch Karma's gaze but the other girl seemed hell bent on not looking at her.

Amy was about to ask why the other teen wouldn't look at her, but it seems that Karma could sense the question coming.

"I'm scared….Scared that if I look at you I won't be able to do what I'm about to."

Amy's heart stopped and began racing a mile a minute all at once.

This was it. This was the big goodbye that she had been expecting. She knew that when she spilled her feelings this could happen, but Amy hadn't prepared for the heartache that would follow.

She felt her chest tightening and was close to gasping for air. It seemed like all the oxygen had left the room.

_I'm so encaptured , got me wrapped up in your touch (never)  
Feel so enamoured, hold me tight within your clutch (never)  
How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never)  
What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest (never)?_

A squeeze to her hand brought Amy tumbling back into what was happening.

The space between Karma and her seemed to have lessened, whether on her part or the other girl's, Amy was unsure. It didn't seem to matter.

"Amy…I…..I don't know how to say this…" Amy had never really seen Karma struggle with her words. The auburn beauty had been on their debating team in middle school for God's sake, there was even that one year she tried to get in with the Spelling Bee crowd.

"Karma, please, please don't!" Amy was close to begging, she could feel the tears slipping down her face already. She was in full on ugly crier mode and Karma was still not looking at her.

"I know I messed up. I completely fucked up our friendship and I'm sorry. I should have kept my stupid mouth shut and just never told you. I'm so-" the blonde let out a sob and Karma's eyes snapped to the blonde's face.

Though it's what Amy wanted it was so painful that she had to close her eyes. She felt a hand wipe away at her tears and some slight cooing noises, but she still didn't want to open her eyes.

"I can change. My feelings, they can just go. I'll make sure of it. I…I promise you…..you'll neve-"

That's when it happened.

Soft lips explored hers gently. Karma was kissing her.

She opened one eye slowly and then the other, staring at the other girl in shock.

Karma seemed so absorbed in the kiss, her eyes were closed and she pressed her lips to Amy's more firmly.

It took 0.02 seconds for Amy to respond to the kiss.

_I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?_

The blonde felt arms wrap around her and hands drawing patterns on her back.

Karma must have been feeling bold because Amy was suddenly pulled closer towards the auburn haired girl.  
She let out something that sounded like a whimper and Amy took a chance, slowly sinking her teeth into Karma's plump bottom lip only to suck at it gently.

Karma let out an unmistakeable moan at that point and it shattered Amy's state of bliss.

Though it was sexy and she wanted to produce that noise from Karma repeatedly, the blonde teen was thrown back to the first dream she had ever had about Karma. At least the first non-friend type of dream she had had.

She slowly pulled away and she swore she saw Karma lean in as she did.

She was sure that Karma now looked disappointed and could see the adorable look of confusion on the other girls face. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked embarrassingly at Amy, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

Amy thought back to the reason she had pulled away and frowned.

"This….this isn't real. It's…..no" she turned away and curled around herself, trying to keep the tears from falling. It felt so real but Amy knew that this just had to be a dream and now she was conscious in said dream.

She furiously began to chant 'wake up' to herself.

She must have been chanting for a solid minute but still there was nothing.

She let out a soft gasp as an arm slid around her waist and a soft body getting pressed into her back.

_Now I've got you in my space  
I won't let go of you (never)  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I'm latching on to you (never)_

What first felt comforting was now beginning to make Amy feel uncomfortable; her squirming was a sign of this. The arm around her waist just tightened and pulled her flush against the other body.

"This is not a dream. I promise you." Amy felt her heart pick up its pace but still couldn't believe that this was actually real.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her arm and realised she was being pinched.

"That good enough proof buttface!".

Amy slowly turned in the other girl's embrace and was now face to face with the freckled teen.

Karma slowly kissed the corners of Amy's mouth and then moved towards Amy's ear.

"Latching on to you (I'm latching on to you)  
I won't let go of you (never) (No, I won't let go)  
Latching on to you (How you wanna get down)  
I won't let go of you"


	2. Say Something

Karma slipped on her jeans and threw a glance over her shoulder.  
Blonde hair was spayed over the pillows and a milky white back could be seen poking out of the blankets.  
She signed and returned to the task of finding her bra.

Last night in the moment, it had been thrown into the darkness of the room; swallowed whole.

The teen sighed and just grabbed a  
T-shirt that she recognised as her own. The bra could be left, after all, she was only driving to her place.

This was a regular occurrence between the blonde and karma.  
She would get a text or sometimes even a call and they'd end up tangled in each other for hours.

Karma couldn't do it anymore. She really couldn't.  
Amy was awake by this point, the auburn haired girl could tell because the soft snore like noises she makes had stopped.  
Despite the girl being awake, her eyes were still closed and she was breathing even, giving the impression that she was asleep.

"I won't do this anymore." It came out as more of a whisper that she had hoped.  
"I can't do this anymore. I'm not some….some fucking experiment Amy!" Her voice grew in harshness and her emotions were betraying her now.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to_

The blonde still hadn't moved.

"This….whatever the hell this was….it's done". A great weight had been lifted off of Karma's shoulders, for a moment she felt as though it was gone completely.

Within seconds though, the heaviness was on her heart, weighing it down and making her regret her snap decision.

She wasn't going to budge though.

"Goodbye Amy" with her final resolve the teen walked out of Amy's bedroom and possibly out of her life.

Not that she was ever really in Amy's life. The pair had been sneaking around for months now; it wasn't a secret love affair though, no matter how much Karma wished it was.

They had hooked up at a party, both quite drunk, and since then the hooking up had become something of a regular occurrence.

Or at least it was a regular occurrence. Karma had had enough though.  
She couldn't hide her budding feelings anymore. The emotional damage that this would cause Karma wasn't worth it; at least that's what people had told the young teen.

The auburn haired girl had rounded the corner of Amy's stairs and all but stumbled into Lauren.

The blonde seemed like she was going to go into one of her bitch fits but stopped as soon as a smash was heard upstairs.

Karma was intrigued but wanted to get out of there before her resolve failed and she all but ran back to Amy.

_Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

Lauren was distracted enough not to notice her running off.

Karma didn't question Amy the next time she saw her, the bandage wrapped around the blonde's hand intrigued her and also made her worried

A strong glare from her best friend Liam Booker made her realise she was staring though and broke her from her trance. 

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" The young boy asked.

The teen's counterpart sighed heavily.

"I just…I want to know what's going on with her. I can't speak to her at school….this is my only chance". She furiously tapped away at her keyboard. If she wanted to know about what was going on in the other girl's life then facebook was her key in.

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

"Amy…..why don't you just talk to her?" Shane asked. Trust the boy to always get straight to the point.

"Shane, she walked out on me. She was very clear about her intentions when she walked out a month ago. Whatever we had, she walked out on."

"Correction: You let her walk out on you". 

Karma strummed at her guitar slowly, she was absentmindedly playing whatever came to her head and flowed through to her hands.

After a while she began to play a mix of her favourite songs, but one that she couldn't get out of her head kept repeating itself.

The auburn haired girl stood up and began to pace around the small music room.

Slowly she hummed along with the music and without even noticing Karma began to sing.

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

She gradually turned towards the door of the small room and was shocked when she saw the tall blonde standing in the entrance. It seemed as though she had been there for a while, judging by the look she was giving Karma she had been there just long enough.

The teen swallowed and stared right at Amy. She didn't realise it but she was still strumming the chords to the song, she was sure that if she were to carry on singing her voice would crack.

She looked away from Amy and continued to strum; she just needed to regain her confidence.

"And I will stumble and fall….I'm still learning to love….Just starting to crawl". Amy's voice was wavering at first, Karma suspected from being nervous or emotional.

It got her attention though and she swears that as soon as she looked at Amy, the other girl's voice became stronger and a small, dimple inducing smile to pass across her face.

The blonde locked eyes with the other girl and almost whispered the last lines of the song.


End file.
